Amor de dos personajes distintos
by JimmyMoon
Summary: Oneshot romantico de una pareja especifica SetsunaXPicollo, espero les guste ya que fue un poco improviso.


Un amor de romance

bueno, esta es la historia sobre una pareja de dos seres de universos paralelos, bueno, es sobre dos de mis series Moon y Dragon Ball. Oneshot romantico

Bueno, todo comienza un dia de otoño, en el cual, uno de nuestros protagonistas, Sailor Plut, al cruzar la puerta dimensional de forma intencional, llega a un universo el cual lo protegen unos guerreros poderosos, habia llegado al año 784, cuando de repente se envuelve en una batalla en la cual estaba peleando un saiyajin de cabellera dorada y muy fuerte, la batalla era contra majin boo, asi como tambien en la pelea, estaba luchando un individuo de color verde, igual fuerte, con grandes poderes y muy fuerte, nuestra protagonista estaba observando esa batalla, cuando de repente, Majin Boo la observa y se dispone a absorberla, pero…

Picollo: que vas a hacer, canalla en eso dispara un rayo que impide la absorción

Majin Boo: con que ella es tu amiga, pues verás lo que le voy a hacer -la ataca con su ataque transforma chocolate-

sin embargo, Setsuna lo esquiva facilmente y ya como Sailor Plut lanza uno de sus ataques

Sailor Plut: Grito, mortal -lanza el ataque contra Boo, provocandole un daño considerable, mas sin embargo no lo deja fuera de combate-

Picollo: ¿Que haces? El es un sujeto realmente terrible, escapa y ponte a salvo

dicho esto, Picollo lanza ataques para distraer a Boo y asi ganar un poco de tiempo para que la chica escape a un lugar seguro

Picollo: Escapa, ¡Goku, llevate a esta chica por teletransporte a un lugar seguro, corre!

Mencionado esto, Goku teletransporta a Setsuna a un lugar lejano y seguro

Goku: quedate aquí mentras acabamos con la batalla, por favor

en eso, Goku se retira a seguir con la batalla y asi derrotar a Boo

Setsuna: el chico de verde, es guapo, fuerte, me defendió del sujeto parecido a un chicle -ella en sus oensamientos-

un par de horas después, Goku derrota a Majin Boo con una genkidama, para eso todos dieron su energía para la causa, incluso Setsuna, alzando sus manos, cuando de repente aparecen ambos guerreros frente a ella y se presentan

Goku: Hola, soy Goku, un guerrero de raza Saiyajin

Picollo: Hola, me llamo Piccollo, guerreo Namekiano

y asi ambos despues de presentarse ante ella, le preguntan

Ambos: ¿y tu, como te llamas?

Setsuna: me llamo Setsuna y soy la guerrera del tiempo, Sailor Plut

Ambos: mucho gusto, Setsuna

Goku: sera mejor irnos de aquí, este no es un buen lugar para conversar

y asi los tres se van a las montañas Paoz a seguir conversando, en lo que fue la casa de su abuelo

Setsuna se acerca a Picollo, para hacerle la platica

Setsuna: quisiera decirte, que me caes muy bien y quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado la vida, gracias

en eso Picollo se sonrojó un poco al escuchar las palabras de la guerrera y ella le dice

Setsuna: me gustas, ire directo al grano, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

En eso Picollo se sonroja aun mas pero le da una respuesta a Setsuna

Picollo: esto, esto es muy repentino, pero, claro que acepto, acepto

y asi ambos se dan un beso dulce pasando un buen rato, asi transcurren los dias juntos los dos, hasta que llega un dia en el cual ella tiene que regresar a la puerta del tiempo

Setsuna: amor, tengo que decirte esto, tengo que regresar a la puerta del tiempo, esto tendria que pausarse un poco

Picollo al oir las palabras de su novia, se pone triste y le dice

Picollo: esperate no te vayas ahora :(

Setsuna: es inevitable, mi partida es necesaria

Picollo: si te vas, voy conmigo, ya no me importa nada en este mundo, solo tu

Setsuna: pero mi amor, estar en la puerta del tiempo es estar para toda la vida

Picollo: si es asi, acepto ese destino

y asi ambos parten del mundo de los saiyajin y se establecen en la puerta del tiempo, ya que con amor nada es imposible, asi ambos juntos, pasado un tiempo, tienen dos hijos, un niño y una niña, ambos híbridos, los cuales llevan por nombre Amalia y Armando.

En cuanto nuestro heroe, Goku se fue con su esposa Serena, Sailor Moon y sus hijos Gohan, Rini, Goten y ellos son muy felices, estando la tierra en paz por un buen tiempo.

Hasta aquí llega esta mini historia hecha a petición de Ameth18, saludos desde México en donde quiera que estes y espero te guste mi historia impreviste y corta


End file.
